Talk:Maya Matlin/@comment-3575890-20131108085513
Fuck. I need to get this out on here. I’m not even going to sit here and try to justify Maya’s retaliation against Zoe because I don’t condone how she handled it. The song was in poor taste and Maya COULD have handled it better in that point in time, BUT it is was a secondary consequence to Zoe’s OWN shitty actions. Why can’t people grasp that part of it? Maya would have never written and performed that song if Zoe had not created that page about her, PERIOD. Now at the risk of sounding like an apathetic bitch, I honestly don’t care that Maya’s song hurt Zoe’s feelings. It is not as though Zoe hadn’t done ANYTHING to hurt Maya. Why does NOBODY care about that? Zoe’s actions were fucking deplorable and should not even be compared to Maya’s retaliation, which I can only call a small revenge by comparison. The hurt and embarassment that Zoe has suffered from Maya’s wrath will have blown over by the next day, but Maya? She’s never going to be able to completely shake this. Not EVER. Not only will the damage from that fanpage haunt her throughout the rest of her high school years, but even beyond that! I can’t even wrap my head around how people can just sit here and try to mitigate Zoe’s actions when years from now Maya could be refused by prospective future employers and colleges because of what Zoe put on the internet about her. Maya could have fucking online predators jacking off to doctored images of her right now as we speak because of what Zoe put on the internet about her. She will now most likely be harassed and pursued by strange guys with no respect for her personal space wherever she goes because of what Zoe put on the internet about her. It is shit like this that RUINS people’s lives. It is shit like this as to why young girls commit suicide. I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH. It is bad enough that Zoe started a cyberbullying reign against Maya that has undoubtedly ruined her reputation and thrust her into a spotlight in where she’s an easy target for online predators and creepy classmates with no concept for personal space and the meaning of the word “no”, but worse yet, she had this PLANNED for Maya well in advance. She fucking fake-friended Maya, who genuinely wanted to bury the hatchet, so she could gain her trust and later stab her in the back. Like holy shit, that is the beginnings of how sociopaths and serial killers think! Am I the only one that sees how completely fucked up and deranged that is?! And after all that was said and done, Zoe got off WAY easy for what she did to Maya. Her actions entail serious legal ramifications, but who decided to be the bigger person in letting her off that hook? Oh, that’s right! The girl people in this fandom make out to be the spawn of Satan. Maya could have thrown the book at Zoe. She could have ensured that Zoe obtained a criminal record for this. Shit, Zoe DOES deserve to suffer legal consequences for this! How the fuck does no one see that? But I digress. Even when Maya takes the higher road in choosing to not press charges against Zoe after Zoe creates a fanpage fraught with doctored pornographic images of Maya, to which she is still completely remorseless over by the way, somehow Maya is still the one people shit all over. In a fandom ridden with hypocrisy, misogyny, and ridiculous double standards, why does that not surprise me at all?